Ready For Life
by PhantomOfLife
Summary: Kagome has been back in the Feudal Era for 6 months now. Inuyasha is as stubborn as ever but he has been more open when it comes to his feelings, especially towards Kagome. (Takes place after the Final Act)
1. Sitting in a Tree

"Will you Kagome Higurashi accept the duties and responsibilities of being the village protector?"" I do."

It had been 6 months since Kagome had come back through the well. Inuyasha and Kagome have already confessed their love for each other but they have yet to be married. Sango and Miroku have married but have no children as of yet. But Miroku is still ripping people off, gropping Sango's backside, and asking women to bear his children. Sesshomaru and Rin live in the castle of the Western Lands. Rin is now 11 and still as playful and giddy as ever. Koga and Ayame got married and are now expecting their first pups. Koga is now the leader of the Wolf Demon tribe. Shippo was adpoted by Kagome and he is now her 'child'. Shippo is now 6 and still drives Inuyasha insane with his smart comments. Totosi is doing the same as always and Myoga is sitting pretty with plenty of blood to eat.

But enough with the prologue and onto the story

CHAPTER 1

The ceremony was of Kagome becoming a priestess was being held under the sacred tree or Inuyasha's tree Kagome liked to call it because that was were you you could always find him. That was where he was right then too; he probably had the best seat of all. He then jumped down from the tree and stood next to Kagome as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all came over to stand by her as well. They all then had to place a finger on her forehead because they were the people that were closest to her.

" Oh Holy Kami will ye deliver protection to this young woman for she will use her powers for good and protect our village from evil."

We all then placed a finger on her forehead and there was a blinding pink light and Kagome was lifted from the ground and surrounded by the light with her hair flying wildly she was then slowly brought back down to the ground but now kneeling.

" Thank you oh Holy ones."

Then the ceremony was over and the villagers were heading back to the village still murmring about the ceremony.

"Kagome may I have a word with ye...""Don't even think about leaving me out of this you old hag!""...alone."" Yes I you may Kaede." I said shooting Inuyasha a look of 'don't you even think of following'.

We then walked for some time going deeper and deeper into Inuyasha's forest. Then all of a sudden Kaede turned to Kagome and said

" I have no idea what happened at your ceremony because nothing of that sort happened at my sister Kikyo's ceremony."

" Then what happened to me i thought that was what was supposed to happen."" I belive my dear that you may be an even stronger priestess then my sister or even Mitoriko herself."

" Wait is that even possible?"

" Apparently so. Now demons, priests, mortals, other priestesses, and monks will try and steal this power from ye so ye have to master this new amount of power ye now hold inside your person."

" I will make damn sure that that never happens!"

" Oh damn i thought i told you not to follow!"

" Hey I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

" Well i am with Kaede and i have my own power so I believe I would have been fine but I love how you were concerned about my safety."

" I love you and i don't want anything tho happen to you."

Kagome and Inuyasha had almost forgot Kaede was still there until she had cleared her throat. "Inuyasha has a valid piont to be concerned because along with gaining so much power your aura has also gotten much stronger."

" Well I believe i will be just fine so lets just stop worrying. Ok?"

" Ok."" Kagome ye must get back to the village now because you have to make your rounds for the first time."" Speaking of, Kaede can you help me with rounds?"" Of course child. I will help you tonight and at dusk tomorrow."" Thanks a bunch Kaede!" And so the two headed back to the village while Inuyasha headed somewhere else.

Kagome was deep in thought ' If my powers and aura have increased and many would try and take that from me I need to somehow put up a border to my powers so that way if i do pass away no one would be able to take them. If I died what would happen to Inuyasha? he would probably go full demon and destroy everything in his path. There would be no one to stop him either because I would be gone and everyone else would be running for their lives. He already lost Kikyo I bet he couldn't bear to lose me either. What would I do without him? I would probably do the same as him just without the destruction. i would lose a part of myself.'

Kaede saw that Kagome was deep in thought and thought she also looked slightly distraught." What is the matter child? Ye look troubled."

" Oh Kaede I don't know what to do. You say that many people will be after my powers because my aura is so strong I am worried what would happen if I were to die. What would happen to Inuyasha? Well i can guess what would happen, he would go full demon and destroy everything in his path and no one could stop as they would be running for their lives. Oh what do I do?"

" Well as i said ye need to become one with your powers and that way ye would be less likely to die. As for what would happen to Inuyasha, well...I believe he would have to come to grips with sorrow in another way other than that. An idea to prevent that scenario would be to share your feelings with him. That's the best advice i can give ye child." Kaede said as she cupped one hand under Kagome's chin like a mother would do.

" Ok thank you Kaede. I have another concern/ question to ask you."

" What else child?"

" I feel the need to mate and bare Inuyasha's pups. Would that be going against what we are supposed to do? I know that a priestess is to stay pure and childless her whole life, i want children and i can tell that Inuyasha does too."

" Well I think Kami would understand and grant you two the best children in the world. So I would say that ye should go through with it."

" Thank you Kaede. I will take this into consideration and make a decision based on that."

" Oh and Kagome get a good nights sleep dear you have to wake early tomorrow."

As she said that Kagome arrived at her hut the hut that she shared with the gang. Kagome walked in and saw that Miroku was out cold because Sango had slapped him, Shippo was practicing his fox magic, and at the centre of everything Sango was eating dinner.

" Kagome! How was rounds"

"Hi momma! Ya how was rounds?"

" Rounds went well. Kaede and i talked and we walked around to the spots i must check everyday for the rest of my life."

"That's good. Here have some dinner."She said while dishing Kagome up some soup.

" Hey do either of you know where Inuyasha is?"

" No I think he said he was going for a walk and would be back before dusk."

Kagome was concerned about him because he would normally be back when she got home. " Ok thanks Sango I will be back" " Oh ok. Don't you want to eat first?"

" I'll eat when i get home again. If you get tired don't wait up for me ok. And Shippo after your finished eating i want you to go to bed."

"Ok be safe"

" I will Sango."

I grabbed my arrows and my bow and walked to the deserted town square, because he sometimes liked to linger in town when walking home. He wasn't there. I then walked to to the well, he sometimes sits on it and stares down it even though he knows that i will never use it again. He wasn't there. That left only one place. His tree. I walk into Inuyasha's forest and I get to his tree, there was a very familiar shadow on the ground. I look up and there he was. The moon was full so it made his silver hair shine, his golden/amber eyes glimmer, and his abs well you couldn't see them because of his baggy clothes.

He looked down and with a grin on his face he said " Took you long enough to find me."

" Ya well I checked all the possible places and then the certain one."

"Why didnt you just go to the certain one first?"

" I don't know I guess i liked the walk but it was lonely without you."

He smiled and jumped down. " You want to go up there?"

" No no that's ok that's your special spot to go and I don't want to ruin tht for you."

" Nonesense! I want to share it with you."

" Ok then." And i smiled because i was touched that he wanted to do this. He grabbed my waist and jumped up.

When i got there i gasped. The view was magnificent! There were trees everywhere and the village was was so small and there were little lights everywhere making it look like a string of Christmas lights. The clearing where the well was beautiful there were flowers all around and then a small dot where the well stood.

" I now know why you like being up here. You can see everything."

" Ya its pretty isn't it?"

" Look at the moon it looks so close you could reach out and touch it."

" It is beautiful but its beauty is no comparison to yours."

" Awww thanks." I said while snuggling up next to Inuyasha both of us staring at the stars and the moon.

" Inuyasha I have something to tell you."

He was very concerned ' She couldn't be pregnant as we haven't yet mated and I would have noticed a change in her scent.' "I am a miko as you know. Except that's not the only thing i am."

" What do you mean?"

" Well here goes nothing. The first time i was exposed to Naraku's miasma it somehow transferred some of his demonic powers to me."

"Well that's not bad just means that you have purified the demonic energy."

" No not exactly. More like each time after that the powers I had recieved previously became stronger. Now each new moon when you turn human. I turn into a full demon."

" WOW! That's the best news ever!"

" Well then i guess it gets better. As you know Naraku was a half demon composed of many many other demons so that meant that my demon was undecided. Until i guess i had a cut on my finger when i was cleaning out one of your more severe wounds and you transferred some of your blood to me and that had my demon decided."

"So what does this all mean?"

" It means that when you turn full human on the night of the new moon i turn full dog demon."

"Ok does it get any better than this?" He asked with the most surprised face i have ever seen on him.

" Nope that is pretty much it."

" How did you find out?"

" Well it was one of the times i went home and you could come through and follow me because you were human. So my first turning was in my bedroom. Scared poor Mom, and Sota half to death, Gramps then tried to put sutras on me. They hurt now I know how it feels."

" I have something to ask you Kagome."

" Yes what is it?"

Inuyasha looked nervous and possibly even scared. " Would you consider becoming my mate?"

I was shocked. Wasn't this exactly what i talked with Kaede about earlier? "Are you serious you had to ask?"

" Ya I guess so." He looked kinda crushed, like i was going to say no. I took his face in one hand and turned to look at me.

"You seriously thought I was going to say no?"

His face then lit up and he looked even more gleeful than when i told him about my being a demon.

" Is that a yes then?"

" Yes dumby."

"Alright i have another question."

" Oh really? Go ahead."

'I have an idea of what he is doing but is it what im thinking?' Inuyasha reached into his kimono and pulled out a cloth and unfolded it to reveal the prettiest ring i have ever seen. It was a pink gold with small adamants swirling around the large adamant in centre. " Will you marry me?"

" Oh my Kami! Its beautiful! Did you get these adamants from Tetsusagia? And yes I will marry you! Did you even have to ask?" I said while he put the ring on my left ring finger.

"I figured that if we were going to be mates that we should have a human ceremony as well."

"Well you figured correctly." I said right before I deeply and passionately kissed him, I bit his lip asking for enterance and he allowed me in to explore the caverns of his mouth while he explored mine. We only broke apart because we needed air and we were about to fall out of the tree.

" Kaede said that i need to get a good nights sleep so we should go home besides i bet that Sango is worried about us by now."

"Ok lets go home." He said as he grabbed me by the waist again and jumped down with my bow still in hand. I climbed onto his back and he walked to our hut.

I get off his back and go inside to see Shippo still up but looking very sleepy. Sango was finishing the dishes when we walked in.

" Momma your home! I was getting worried." Shippo's loudness was enough to finally rouse Miroku.

"Hi Kagome you sure did find him quick." Sango said.

" Yup i found him." I said gestering to him with my left hand.

" Momma whats that thing on your finger?"

"What are you talking about Shippo...OMG! Kagome Inuyasha proposed to you?"

"Yup he just did it."

She then yanked my hand towards her face to examine it.

" Are these real adamants Inuyasha? Cause if they aren't I'm going to kick your ass! Why would you propose in the human way? I thought you didn't believe in human rituals."

"I proposed to her to let others humans know that she is mine and i will kill anyone who tries to change that, and eventually when we become mates that will let demons know that she is mine and no one can touch her." When he said 'mates' it made me blush because he was talking to my sister after all.

"Ahhh Lady Kagome you are back so soon? I see you found Inuyasha."

"Hey Sango I was wondering if you would like to be my Maid of Honour and Shippo if you would like to be the Ring Bearer?"

"OMG! Kagome of course I would we are practically sisters no let me correct myself we ARE sisters and i would love to be your Maid of Honour. We are going to work on your dress tomorrow I will help with the sewing and the final fitting but you will be picking out the material style and colour of the dress."

"What's a Ring Bearer?"

"Oh he has one of the most important jobs in the whole wedding he is the one who carries the rings down the isle on a pillow and makes sure the bride and groom get the rings." Kagome told him.

"Oh ok I would love to be the ring bearer Momma!"

"Thanks Shippo now off to bed you have a long day tomorrow ok. I love you."

"Love you too Momma." I gave him a kiss on the top of his head and he scampered off to bed.

" Hey Miroku why don't you and me take a walk?"

" Sure why not Inuyasha." The boys walked out of the hut and down the road.

Meanwhile Sango was just finishing the dishes with the exception of Kagome's and Inuyasha's because she was finally eating. Inuyasha came back in with his arms in his kimono sleeves with a black eyed Miroku in tow.

"OMG Miroku what happened to you?" "Inuyasha punched me in the eye." "Inuyasha! What in the world? Oh Miroku does it hurt?" Sango asked him as she put a cool towel on his eye.

"I asked him to be my best man and then two seconds later he was asking a village woman to bear his child. He is married for damn sake. So you tell me Sango does little Miroku here deserve that black eye?"

Sango looked in shock she then stood up without hitting him and said "MIROKU YOU HAVE GONE TO FAR THIS TIME! GET THE HELL OUT! NOW!"

Miroku was so pale that he was out the door before I could my eyes. Sango finished the dishes clearly very upset.

"That man has some nerve to do that to MY sister! Sango go to bed hun. Shippo I know you are up too so go back to bed. Inuyasha it seems that we have a garbage issue the has gotten to be very extreme we must deal with it tonight!"

"Ok thanks Kagome." Sango said with tears in her eyes and went to bed.

"Let's go deal with Miroku!" I said as i grabbed my bow and arrows.

We knew exactly where to find him, down by the river kicking rocks into the water. Inuyasha and i hid behind some bushes and i put an arrow in my bow aiming it at Miroku. "Woah woah woah you are not going to kill him are you?" Inuyasha asked very nervous and alarmed.

" No I am aiming for his staff so that he can't protect himself and so that I can scare the living shit out of him so that he listens to every word i am about to say. You are here to hit him a few times if the situation calls for it." I said while not taking my eye off of Miroku with my bow still raised.

I shot it at the staff hitting it and flying out of Miroku's hand and landing with a clang next to me. He turned around white as paper. "MIROKU YOU ASS! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND CHEAT ON MY SISTER AND ASK SOME OTHER BITCH FOR A CHILD! DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S WHAT SANGO WANTS TO BE? THE WOMAN WHO HAS YOUR BABY? YOU ARE GOD DAMN WELL MARRIED! THE NERVE YOU HAVE TO DO THAT IS VERY HIGH! I SHOT AN ARROW AT YOU SO THAT YOU WOULD PAY VERY VERY CLOSE ATTENTION TO THIS CONVERSATION. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT DOES TO MY SISTER? WELL DO YOU? NO BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T LET YOU KNOW BUT THIS IS ENOUGH! I AM TIRED OF YOU BREAKING HER HEART JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO BE A JERK! YOU GROPE HER ASS BEING A PERVERT THEN YOU GO AND ASK WOMEN IF THEY WILL BEAR YOUR CHILD WHICH IS A SICK LECHEROUS WOMANIZING THING TO DO! EITHER YOU STAIGHTEN UP OR MY SISTER IS GOING TO LEAVE YOU! IT IS SIMPLE AS THAT. NOW DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

I had finally finished when both boys were pale (Miroku even paler than before) staring right at me. "What?"

"Lady Kagome your hair just flew around your person but there was no wind to blow it and your eyes turned bright pink. You also levitated a few feet off the ground."

"Is he kidding?" All Inuyasha could do was shake his head in agreement.

"OMG! This is so cool and your guys faces are priceless too." I had dropped my bow when i started to yell at Miroku so i went and got it as Miroku got his staff as well.

"Lady Kagome I believe we should go home and I should tell my dear Sango I love her and apologize for all of my transgressions."

"Well that's a start. Now you need to show some effort to do that. Got it?"

"Yes Lady Kagome." Miroku said and with that he was gone.

"Was I really that scary?"

"If I were someone else I would have been scared but since I am me you scared the shit out me. And you anger wasn't even directed at me."

"HAHA! At least i know that someone is scared of me."

"Only when you go all priestess on the world."

"Ya SURE!" I said as i rolled my eyes.

He put his arm around me. "Can I ride on your back home?"

"Ya climb on." I got on and he ran all the way to our hut.

We get there the dishes are done, Shippo is sleeping like a rock, Miroku is still naming off all of his transgressions to Sango. I go to my bedroom and Inuyasha goes to his. I put on a pair of sweats and a tank top as i change out of my priestess outfit. I brush my hair look out my window take one last glance at the moon and head to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I'm out like a light.

(A.N./ Sorry that this chapter was kinda lame and dumb but I had to setup the characters for the upcoming chapters. This is my first fanfic so please review and follow!)


	2. Changes

CHAPTER 2

I am awakened by Inuyasha just before the sun is scheduled to rise. I get up brush my hiar change into a clean priestess outfit and go downstiars. I find that Inuyasha had already made me breakfast of eggs and boar meat. This made me smile as I ate it. When done I quickly clean the dishes, grab my bow and arrows, and left the hut just as the sun was coming up.

Then I saw Kaede walking up the road towards me so I begin walking towards her to meet her halfway. "Ahhh child ye are already up. You are going to get used to it over time so don't worry if it is hard to get up right now." I was still a little drowsy but I could barely keep from skipping down the lane as I did morning rounds. Kaede noticed this and said " My child, ye are perky for this time in the morn. Did something happen last night?" She asked with a cheeky grin on her face. " Yes something BIG happened last night. Inuyasha proposed to me! Look at the ring and he asked if I could be his mate! I am so happy right now I don't even know if I could get any happier than I am right now!" I stopped talking and looked at Kaede and she a shocked and curious face on. " It happened again didn't it?" " Has this happened before?" " Yes it has. It happned for the first time last night when I was yelling at Miroku down by the river for being a womanizing lecherous pervert. Inuyasha and Miroku were very frightened because they were both white as parchment paper. What Miroku said happened was that my hair flew everywhere around my body but there was no wind to blow it, and that my eyes had turned bright pink as I levitated a couple feet from the ground." " I see well it would seem that your emotions are linked to your extreme powers. So every strong emotion ye feel your powers take control and ye change into a priestess fighting for her life like Inuyasha does when he turns into a full demon. My suggestion to ye for controlling your powers is when ye have a chance practice filling your body with that strong emotion and doing so will make ye become closer to your powers." "Thanks Kaede I will do so when I have the chance."

The sun had risen enough for the sky to be painted with pretty colours. All of a sudden there was a shaking and a demon flew overhead and landed in the town square. It was a huge dragonfly. It's torso was dark purple, it's wings were light see-through blue, it had big black beady eyes, and it's mouth had blood dripping from it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sango and Kiara fly towards the demon but pushed back because of the demon's wings being very powerful. Miroku didn't have his wind tunnel anymore so all he could do was throw sutras at the demon temporaraly imoblizing it. Except for when the demon began to move again Miroku got stuck to its leg.

I then saw Inuyasha grab it attention but he told me "Run Kagome I don't want you to get hurt!" That just got me pissed, so instead of running I stood my ground as the demon charged my position. I did as Kaede intsructed me to do as I let the emotion fill my entire person then put my hands together in a praying position until the demon was close enough then I unleashed my fury. I then thrusted my hands in the direction of the demon and shot a beam of purificating energy right into it's eye it was then burned severly and burst into a ball of light and disappeared.

I was so furious at Inuyasha thinking me as too weak to take on a lowly demon such as that one. "Inuyasha...SIT DAMNIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! I am hurt that you didn't think I had enough power to protect myself and the villagers! Now if you don't mind I am going to make sure my best friend and my sister are alright." "Ya you go do that." " Sango are you alright? Kiara?" " I mmmhmmm...am but Kiara isn't."

That's not good because Kiara found a male two-tail and they mated so now she is expecting kittens any day now. I get over ther and there is blood where there shouldn't be blood. "Sango I want you to go and find Kaede and get some towels OK she is going to be just fine just go find Kaede." " Ok ok I can do that...KAEDE! I NEED YOU!" "What is it child?" " Kiara has gone into labour and is hurt at the same time! She is bleeding and I was asked by Kagome to get some towels. I don't know what to do if she dies I don't know what i would do..." "Sango dear ye must calm dowm I am sure that she will be just fine as long as ye calm down." "Sango Kiara is progressing very fast and isn't doing well. So I need you over here with those towels anytime now." " Now remember what I said about being calm. Here are some towels ye can use now go to her, and I will pray that the birth goes well." She said as Sango headed over to Kagome to help deliver the kittens.

"You will be ok Kiara your doing great." Sango said to herself more than to her best friend as she lay beside her.

Within 30 minutes later Kiara had delivered 12 beautiful kittens, but only 9 had made it. Kagome had moved Kiara and the kittens to their hut after the birth and layed them all on Sango's futon.

I came out of my hut and saw Sango sitting on the front steps and gave her the news. " Sango I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" " The bad so that the good makes it a little better." " Ok um...well Kiara had 12 kittens but only 9 of them made it." At this Sango started to cry and I did a little bit as well. "But the good news is that Kiara made it and she is doing excellent. She looks so happy surrounded by all of her babies as they suckle at her breasts." This made Sango cry a little more but not from saddness this time but from relief. " For a while there I thought I was going to lose her." " I know Sango we all did but the good thing is that the Kami let her and her 9 babies live, you should be up there celebrating or at least keeping her company." "Ok I am going to go spend some time with my best friend and come up with names for all those kittens. So much for beginning your dress today right?" "That's ok we had more important things to do today anyway like helping someone we care about bring life into the world." " Ya your right. Well I am going to go spend some time with Kiara and you should spend some time with Inuyasha." She said with a devilish twinkle in her eyes. " Alright I will. See you later." Before we parted I gave her a hug. I grabbed my bow and arrows and went to find him.

It was noon by the time i found him. It did't take me long at all because he was sitting in his tree. He saw me and jumped down. " Hey you want to go to the river with me because Sango is hanging out with Kiara and I have no idea where Miroku is." " Ya sure." He looked kinda shocked at first but he soon got over it. We walked to the river hand and hand. We got there and I take off my top and then my to my priestess outfit and saw Inuyasha staring at my body, I still had my bra and panties on. So I decied I was goung to show off and do a swan dive into the water. " I didn't know you knew how to do a swan dive." " You don't know alot of things that I can do." He just grinned and looked at me. " So are you going to get in or am I going to swim alone?" " Alright I'm coming!" Inuyasha took off his kimono then his haori. That was the first time I got a good look at his body I mean I have seen his upper half before but i have never had a good look at it. His arms were so muscular that it would have taken both my hands and a little more to reach around them, he didn't have a 6 pack or 8 pack he had a 12 pack if that was even possible. His legs were so strong looking he could probably break a boulder if he barely tried. He climbed up onto a high rock and jumped off doing a dive he made no splash at all. I looked around me because I didn't see him comeing back up and I started to get concerned. Then something grabbed my waist and lifted me up bridal style. So I kissed Inuyasha passionately, I bit his lip and asked to deepen the kiss. He opened his lips and allowed me to deepen the kiss but then the struggle for dominace began and reality disappeared and the world only involved the two of us.

I was the first to recover and come back to reality. So I wrapped my leg around his and pulled. He fell backwards and I was released to swim away. "Kagome where are you that was not cool I though we were doing something!?" He said with a playful smile on his face, oh how I love that smile. I love when he drops his touch guy attidude when its only me and him. I came up under him and shocked him with the smallest amount of my purification powers. "Owww! Kagome you little..." Before he could say anything else I came up and kissed him. He then snaked him arms around my waist and pushed me and him into the water to get me back for doing it to him. "Hey that's not fair!" "Oh yes it is besides you beat me in diving." "No you overshadowed me when you dove." "Fine I beat you in height but you beat me in style. Fair?" "Fair!" I kissed him once more very deeply. We broke for air. I looked at the sky and saw that the sun was just about to set. "Oh damn! I don't want to go yet." "Awww that's right you have rounds to do don't you?" "Ya I do. Would you like to do them with me?" " Yes I would, any extra time I get to spend with you is a good thing." "Good then we should start getting out now." " Ok let's go." Inuyasha got out first and I was about to but something grabbed my waist and pulled me under the water. "INUYASHA!" "Kagome!"

The thing that pulled me under was a leech demon. I then felt painin my side and the I felt weak. I saw Inuyasha jump in the water and swim over to me. He couln't use Tetsusagia because it would hurt me at the same time so he could only rely on his claws. He scratched and scratched at the demon's skin until it let me go because it was cut in half. I went to the surface to breathe and then came back under. I was annoyed that this leech demon destroyed my perfect afternoon with Inuyasha. I let that emotion fill my body and put my hands together until they had a faint pinkish glow opened them and hit the demon in the mouth and down the throat and just like the dragonfly earlier tht day it was destroyed in a burst of light.

Inuyasha and I came up to the surface gasping for air. I felt the power the leech had stolen from me return to my body. I then blacked out.

I woke up in Kaede's hut with a wet rag on my forehead. " Wha...OWWW..How did I get here?" I said tryig to sit up. "Kagome child don't sit up ye are to badly injured." "I am fine. Now how did I get here? Why am I dressed? Is Inuyasha ok?" I asked while not sitting up. " Aye child I will try my best to answer your questions. You are here because Inuyasha brought you here. Ye are dressed because he dressed you before bringing ye to me. How is Inuyasha? To my current knowledge he is just fine just a little mad at himself that he didn't smell or feel the demon before it attacked." "Oh ok thanks Kaede. Can you do me favour please?" " Yes what is it child." "Can you go get Inuyasha?" "Yes. I will do it myself." "Thanks again Kaede." "No problem child. Now ye should rest a little before Inuyasha gets here." "Ok Kaede."

She left and I was left alone with only the fire to keep me company. While lying there I found out that my injuries were quite bad and covered from my chest to my lower lower abdomen. There were white bandages on the wounds. Just as I was seeing the severity, Inuyasha walked in as white as snow. " I'm so sorry Kagome. I was there and I couldn't protect you the way I should have..." "Inuyasha shut up and mark me." "WHAT! I thought we were going to wait until we married to mate and then mark each other?" "I know but if you do that the pain from my wounds will subside and I might actually be able to get some sleep, because for some strange reason my powers aren't healing this wound the way they should be." "Ok but are you sure?" "Yes why wouldn't I be?" Ok but you are going to have to open your aura so that I can mark you otherwise I will be purified. When I bite your neck it will hurt so try not to cry out. I love you." "I love you too." I quickly kissed him for reassurance. He moved my kimono and my hair so he would have beeter access to my neck so that he could mark me. He sniffed my neck until he found the correct spot to mark licked it and then bit down. I suddenly felt the most excruciating pain I have ever felt in my entire life all over my body. He stopped biting and then licked away the blood when there was suddenly a blinging silver light that filled the room

When it was gone I was still on the futon in Kaede's hut with Inuyasha. "God you weren't kidding when you said it would hurt!" "Holy damn! Kagome look...your hair, your nails, damn your eyes!" I was still staring at the ceiling so I didn't know what he was talking about. I turned my head and saw silver. I sat bolt up right and felt no pain at all. I pulled hair from behind me and saw it was the same colour as Inuyasha's. Doind so I saw my nails had elongated and sharpened to look just like his. I couldn't see my face but I was betting that I had his eyes." Damnit! Where does the old woman keep her mirror?" While he was searching for Kaede's mirror I thought that if I had all these other features of Inuyasha's would that mean that I have his ears too? I reached where my old ones would have been and found only smooth skin. I then reached on the top of my head and felt something sticking up. "Ahhh here it is." Inuyasha said as he handed me her mirror. My face still looked like my own just with golden amber eyes in palce of dark chocolate brown, I looked back up at hime and he still looked like he was in shock. I stood up and removed the bandages to reveal no wounds, so I disposed of the dirty bandages in the fire. I looked in his eyes and kissed him he was taken back for a moment but recovered to deepen it. We broke because I wanted to show Kaede who was sitting behind the door on her front step.

I walked out and sat next to her and she said " Well apparently she is doing well enough for ye to have left her side Inuyasha." "WHAT! KAEDE ITS ME KAGOME!" "Oh my goodness child what happened to ye? Ye look like Inuyasha at first glance." "Ya it was so weird he marked me so my pain would subside and it turned me into a 3/4 dog demon. " "How is this possible?" "Well the first time I was exposed to Naraku's miasma he somehow transferred some of his demonic powers to me and then everytime afterwards when I was exposed the powers only got stronger. I found this out when I went home one time during the new moon and Inuyasha couldn't follow me because he was a human. The reason I am a dog demon is I guess one time when I was bandaging up Inuyasha I must have had a cut on my finger and he transferred some of his blodd to me." " My goodness child ye have had a very long day today. I do have one question though. Are ye still a priestess even though you are a demon as well?" " Yes strange thing is on the nw moon when Inuyasha turns human I turn full dog demon. As for the priestess stuff I am still a full priestess. Weird right?" " Yes very strange indeed. I think it best if ye would go home and get some sleep I will cover the morning rounds, ye fet some sleep because it is about high moon rise right now." "Ok thanks. And Kaede I told you that high moon rise is midnight. Ok?" " Ok Kagome now get your self home go to sleep." " Good night Kaede. COME ON INUYASHA!" "COMING!" I started to walk back towards our hut but was picked up by a certain Hanyou not wanting me to walk. " Inuyasha do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" "Sure if you want me to." "I would like that." "Then I will." "Great." I yawned as we entered our hut and he carried me up the stairs and into my room and put me down. I changed into the tanktop and sweats I was wearing last night and brushed my new longer silver hair and climbed into bed next to a topless Inuyasha. I fell asleep almost immediately against his warm body.


End file.
